


Partner, and all of It's Implications

by vans0nhead717



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Yosuke and Souji kiss. Then obviously the obligatory "what the fuck are we doing" conversation ensues. Now they're dating!Basically, the first chapter is the setup for a bunch of SouYo onshots. Enjoy!
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I swear all of my Yosuke-related fics have moments where he feels like the biggest dick ever, but I swear this fic will be mostly happy.

"Hey, do you want to come to my place after school today?"

Souji was standing in front of Yosuke's desk, staring blankly down at him as Yosuke's face flushed pink. He collected himself for a moment, tripping over his thoughts as he looked up at Souji. "Uh, sure. Sounds good, just come get me in the hall after our last class," Yosuke replied, fidgeting with his hands under his desk as Souji walked away. Yosuke couldn't ignore him entirely, that would only make it worse, and Yosuke _could_ control himself.

Or so he thought.

The rest of the day had Yosuke's anticipation building, a horrible fluttery feeling in his stomach accompanied any thoughts of Souji that crossed his mind. He had been trying to avoid acknowledging his feelings, but that only served to make their interactions uncomfortable as Yosuke desperately tried to shield himself from Souji's piercing gaze. When Souji threw his arm around Yosuke and they began walking to his house, the brunette began spiraling in his head as he fought to keep his concentration on Souji's words.

The mindless conversation they had as the two of them walked to the Dojima residence only served to distract Yosuke as the thoughts were beginning to overwhelm him, the knowledge that Souji would be disgusted by his feelings, the crippling fear their friendship would end. The horrible feeling knowing he'd be alone, and worthless again if Souji left him.

It wasn't until they settled next to each other on Souji's couch that Yosuke's attention finally slipped onto the boy sitting next to him. The droning and dim glow of the movie playing on his television was the only stimuli in the room, and Yosuke could feel his face beginning to flush pink. He rested his hand next to Souji's leg, as he began daydreaming about the boy taking it and pulling him into his arms.

"That dude supremely sucks," Souji remarked blandly. Yosuke looked up to see the silver haired boy turning to look at him, before rolling his eyes at the look of confusion of Yosuke's face. "The dude," Souji emphasized, "in the movie? Are you even paying attention Yosuke?"

"Sorry," Yosuke murmured sadly, looking down at his hands. His annoyance at his own inability to control his feelings and thoughts threatened to bubble over, and his nails dug into his palms as he turned back to the television. 

Souji didn't turn away however, gently placing his hand on Yosuke's back as he asked, "Are you okay? You seem upset."

The monotone voice that Yosuke associated with Souji was replaced by a concerned, caring one. The warmth of his tone and the hand on his shoulder broke Yosuke, and his eyes began to water. "I'm fine," Yosuke muttered quietly, choking down the tears threatening to betray him. He couldn't let Souji know, or he would leave and Yosuke would be alone, and Souji would hate him. 

As his thoughts began to spiral, Souji frowned at him, his hand slipping down to hold Yosuke's shoulder as he put his arm around the boy. Yosuke shrunk against his touch as Souji replied, "No, you aren't. Just tell me, what's wrong?"

Yosuke turned, grabbing Souji's face and pulling him into a desperate kiss. After a moment of shock, Souji reached up to cradle Yosuke's red face as he returned the kiss, gently rubbing circles into the boy's face as he relaxed into his touch. Souji broke the kiss, resting his hands on Yosuke's jaw as he grinned at him. "I love you," he murmured sweetly.

Yosuke recoiled in shock, snapping back to reality as he realized what he had done, and what Souji had said. The hyperventilating came first, and as he looked away and desperately tried to take in air before he burst into tears, Souji gently grabbed his hands, pulling him into his arms as Yosuke gasped.

"It's okay," Souji murmured softly against Yosuke's ear. "I'm not gonna judge you, or leave you."

It took a few minutes for Yosuke to relax, and the quiet rise and fall of his chest against Yosuke's face reminded him of Souji's confession, and the eagerness with which he returned the kiss. Swallowing, Yosuke pulled away as he looked into Souji's eyes asking, "Did you mean it?" 

The slow nod of Souji's head was accompanied by him gently saying, "Yeah, I did. Is that okay?"

Yosuke smiled softly at him, shaking his head slowly as he said, "It's just kinda weird. I'm not used to... liking a guy. But I like you, and I expected you to be like... weirded out by it. I was afraid." Souji's gaze grew nervous as Yosuke grinned at him, before bursting into laughter. "This whole time," Yosuke said, rolled his eyes as he stared at Souji, "I was worried you'd hate me for being in love with you. And you're asking me if it's okay. Yes, it's okay. I'm happy."

Souji looked at him with confusion before recognition washed over his face. "That's why you've been weird lately?"

Yosuke gave a single quiet nod, looking down sadly as he muttered, "Sorry," before Souji lifted his face up.

"Don't apologize," Souji said gently. He brought their lips together, firmer and with much more confidence than when he returned Yosuke's reserved kiss. As they broke apart, Souji gently held his chin as he leaned in. "Can we do that again?" he breathed as he brushed his lips against Yosuke's nose.

He didn't get a response before Yosuke smashed their lips together, whimpering and opening his mouth in submission when he felt the press of Souji's tongue between his lips. After a few cautious flicks of his tongue in Souji's mouth, he gained more confidence and wrapped his arms around Souji's neck, climbing into his lap. His mind was racing, going from _oh my god I'm gay_ to _oh my god I'm straddling Souji_ to _why does he taste so good_ , but when Souji hummed softly into Yosuke's mouth, his worries melted away as he began to focus only on Souji, and on the warm soft wet feeling of his mouth, and his big hands.

Souji gently sucked on the brunette's bottom lip, before trapping it between his teeth and gently tugging on it. When Yosuke let out a quiet groan of pleasure, Souji's confidence surged and he grabbed Yosuke's waist, his grip growing firm as the brunette cradled his face. Souji's skin was growing warmer in his hands by the moment, and when Souji squeezed his waist tighter, the boy moaned louder into his mouth.

The slightest buck of Yosuke's hips as they fought for control made them both acutely aware of their quickly growing erections, causing Yosuke to pull away. 

Souji looked at him afraid for a moment before frantically asking, "Did I do something? Is something wrong I-"

"No, no," Yosuke assured him before continuing, "I just wanted to... like talk. About this. What this means."

Souji chuckled softly to himself before reaching up to cradle Yosuke's face. "Is asking you to be my boyfriend enough, or do I need to get down on one knee?" he asked teasingly.

Yosuke blushed, and then nodded. "I'm okay with that. I can't imagine how the others will react though... I imagine Rise is the only one who might be upset.."

Souji looked at him in shock before saying, "Wait, you're okay with people knowing? I mean, I am too but I figured you wouldn't be.."

"I can't have people hitting on my _boyfriend_ can I? Besides, is being an outcast really that new to me?" Yosuke asked jokingly, resting his head on Souji's shoulder as he laced their fingers together. "I'll admit, it scares me a little. But you make me wanna be brave."

Souji's lips found his again.


	2. Better Use of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke doesn't want to study. Neither does Souji, but watching Yosuke get worked up is well worth the boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters aren't necessarily in chronological order but they're all part of the same story.

"Souji! I don't want to study," Yosuke whined, sighing dramatically as Souji returned his focus to the book in his hands. He slumped against the wall, staring sadly at the cover of the book in his boyfriend's hands.

They were sitting on Souji's futon, and he had stretched his legs across Yosuke's lap when he decided to begin reading his textbook. Yosuke complained endlessly about Souji's work ethic, but it was mostly a facade. Souji simply wanted to piss Yosuke off, _and it was working so well._ Yosuke's groans of frustration grew more and more dramatic, and Souji smiled behind the book in his hands, trying his best to hide his enjoyment of Yosuke's torment.

"We wouldn't have to study if you'd pay attention in class," Souji said blankly, turning the of his book as Yosuke threw his hands up.

"Whatever," Yosuke murmured angrily.

"Sorry Yosuke," Souji said, "but unless you can come up with a different use for our time, I'm gonna study."

Yosuke picked up the thick blanket that occupied Souji's futon and threw it over the silver haired boy's head. "Oh, so this is an attempt to get in my pants," he teased.

The sound of Souji laughing at him served as confirmation. Yosuke rolled his eyes before turning away from him. "You can come out when you decide to stop being a jerk," he declared as he sat down in the small chair in front of Souji's desk.

"If you're still dressed when I take this off, I'm gonna be really sad," Souji said. Yosuke could tell from the shit-eating tone of his voice that he wasn't joking.

That made Yosuke think though, and the idea that popped into his head was much better than some lame strip-tease that would inevitably result in his embarrassment. He slipped his head under the blanket, ducking under the book in Souji's hands as he came face to face with the boy. "Hiiiiii Souji," he whispered, grinning as he dragged his words out lazily. He pressed a single soft kiss to Souji's lips before pulling away and grinning at him. 

"Hi Yosuke," Souji replied with false disinterest.

Yosuke reached down and popped the button on Souji's jeans, not taking his gaze off the boy's silver eyes as he whispered, "Would this be a better use of our time?"

Souji maintained his poker face, trying to mask the lust consuming his mind. It wasn't until Yosuke gently traced a single finger over the prominent bulge in Souji's jeans that he broke, letting out a soft groan as he murmured, "Fuck Yosuke..."

The brunette smiled, satisfied at his success. The excitement was clear in his voice when he asked, "May I?"

Souji swallowed, nodding enthusiastically as he tossed the blanket away and dropped his book on the floor. Yosuke tugged off Souji's shirt, pressing gentle kisses to his chest. He unzipped Souji's jeans, sliding a hand in to palm at Souji's growing erection as he sucked on Souji's skin, leaving dark blemishes on his stomach and hips as he worked his way down. 

When he reached the small trail of hairs leading down Souji's stomach, he gently bit the thin fabric of his boxers, tugging his jeans down to his knees before he dragged his boxers down as well, freeing his engorged cock. Souji let out a groan of relief as Yosuke wrapped a hand around his length, giving it a few gentle tugs as he licked his lips. Souji's cock was impressive, and it was only because of his aroused state that he didn't notice Yosuke trembling as he gripped him.

His other hand found Souji's neck, gently holding onto him as he began to jerk Souji off, watching the adorable expressions on his face. Yosuke actually found it quite pleasurable on it's own, regardless of the lack of stimulation to his own body, his cock aching in his pants as he kissed Souji. He pulled away after a few moments, leaning down to gently wrap his lips around the head of Souji's cock. It was surprising to him, his enjoyment of the taste, but he forget about it almost immediately when he heard Souji's desperate moans. 

Yosuke took his length deeper into his mouth, and as Souji grabbed fistfuls of his hair with both of his hands, he swirled his tongue around the swollen head, pulling it out of his mouth to glide his tongue over the shaft. When Souji let out a low ' _fuck Yosuke'_ under his breath, Yosuke took Souji's length back into his mouth, pressing his tongue into the slit as he very gently nipped the head.

"Yosuke, please. Please I'm so close, you're so good, your mouth feels so fucking good, fuck Yosuke. Please, please I'm gonna cum, _please Yosuke!"_ Souji groaned, thrusting into Yosuke's mouth. Yosuke felt himself break at the praise, climaxing into the soft fabric of his briefs as his hands tightened around Souji's thighs. He swallowed his length, moaning around Souji's cock as he flicked his tongue against the base of his cock.

Souji continued thrusting into Yosuke's mouth, leading to the sudden realization that not only was Souji just _using him_ , but more surprisingly, Yosuke _loved it._ His eyes began watering as he whimpered around Souji's cock, bucking his hips with one final thrust into Yosuke's mouth as he came with a low groan, holding tight onto on Yosuke's hair and desperately trying to catch his breath. When Souji's breathing began to slow and his grip on Yosuke's hair relaxed, the brunette slowly pulled Souji's cock from his mouth.

He didn't swallow, instead climbing into Souji's lap, opening his mouth to show a mess of thick white cum on his tongue and painting his cheeks as he pressed his lips against Souji's. He whimpered against the pressure, accepting Yosuke's tongue into his mouth as a mess of semen and saliva spilled onto his lips and tongue. Yosuke nipped on Souji's bottom lip, sucking on his tongue as he cradled his face, Souji's cock going soft against his leg as he pulled away.

They both gasped for a moment, desperately trying to take in air before Yosuke smirked at Souji, a cocky edge to his voice as he asked, "Was that a better use of our time than studying?"

"Yeah it was," Souji began, "and do you not have a gag reflex?"

Yosuke looked at him with confusion before asking, "What's that?"

Souji stared at him in awe for a moment before he pushed it aside, deciding to explain it at another time. He quickly realized his selfishness as he asked, "But what about you? Can I..."

Yosuke's face went from blush pink to a deep wine red when Souji looked down at his pants, the prominent dampness in them still dark against the light grey fabric. He felt a wave of adoration wash over him as Yosuke swallowed. The mix of embarrassment and amusement at the knowledge that he came in his pants like a pre-teen made Yosuke chuckle softly before answering, "I uh... I'm good."

"Did you cum," Souji began, gaping at the brunette, "just from going down on me?"

When Yosuke nodded sheepishly, Souji grinned softly at him and reached up to cradle his face, stroking his cheek as he pressed a kiss against Yosuke's swollen lips. "That's really hot," he said, "but I feel bad I didn't do anything for you."

"You did more than enough," Yosuke replied, "but if you really wanna make it up to me that bad, you can return the favor sometime."

Souji smirked at him, pulling the brunette into his arms. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come


	3. The First Time (ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Souji have sex.
> 
> That is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

The cocky smile Yosuke wore was taunting, just begging, _daring_ Souji to do as he pleased as Yosuke walked up to him. He knew how he made Souji feel, and he was more than happy to exploit it, after a day of teasing Souji at every possible opportunity.

They had finally planned the perfect day to have sex for the first time, having to figure out when they'd both be free _and_ not have to worry about being interrupted. When they settled on Souji going home with Yosuke on Saturday, since Yosuke's parents would be away for the weekend and Dojima was working doubles, they realized they had until Monday morning together.

So all day at school on Saturday, Yosuke teased Souji, cracking jokes at his expense or flirting with him or kissing him just intensely enough to turn Souji on. It was a consistent struggle not to drag him away from their classes whenever he caught himself thinking about Yosuke and how _he's_ _doing that shit again Oh my God Yosuke you brat,_ but his patience was rewarded the moment they stepped out of the school.

Souji's arm tightened possessively around Yosuke's arm as he growled low in his ear, "I am going to fucking _break_ you."

The shit eating grin that creeped onto Yosuke's face only made Souji more aggressive, tugging hard on the shorter brunette as they walked quickly to his house.

When the door of Yosuke's room slammed behind them, Yosuke turned to smirk at Souji. "What was that again? You were gonna break me?" Yosuke asked, feigning innocence as he placed a single finger on Souji's chest, teasingly poking him. "Well," he began, "you gonna follow through?"

Souji caught Yosuke's thin wrist when he pulled his hand away, his cocky grin faltering as Souji kept his grip light. When he heard Yosuke's breath catch in his throat, he leaned in and whispered, "If you ever want me to stop, say 'red.' Got it?"

Yosuke regained his composure, smiling up at Souji as he nodded. "Try me."

Souji's grip on his wrist grew tighter, bordering on possessive as he disregarded his inhibitions because, _if he wants to be this way, he'll get what he deserves._ He shoved Yosuke backwards, knocking him down onto his bed before climbing on top of him and pinning his hands above his head. He took in the sight, Yosuke sprawled out below him, smiling up at him with that stupid adorable expression that drove Souji absolutely _crazy._

He leaned down, nipping on the brunette's ear before growling, "I'm gonna have to make you behave. You were so bad today," he murmured softly. His grip on Yosuke's wrist stayed tight as Souji gripped his chin with his free hand, looking at him like one would if they were inspecting a piece of art. "You're so pretty... but so desperate for my attention."

His fingers tightened around Yosuke's chin as his mind raced, debating on what to do. The overwhelming urge to just absolutely fucking _wreck_ him consumed Souji, but he resisted the heat pooling in his stomach, knowing that prolonging Yosuke's torture would be a much more effective form of payback. Yosuke whimpered as Souji bit into his neck, sucking and kissing him until Yosuke was a squirming, whining mess under him. The marks were beginning to form on his neck, prominent blemishes contrasting his porcelain skin.

Souji pulled back, looking down at Yosuke as he said, "You like being marked don't you? Enjoy me just _devouring_ you. Tell me." He squeezed Yosuke's mouth, his palm resting under his chin as he leaned in. "Tell me what you like," he repeated, growling the order as Yosuke leaned into his touch.

"i-I love it," Yosuke whimpered, "I l-love when you bite me, and kiss me, and m-mark me. Want you to mark my whole body, I want everyone to know I'm yours when they see me..."

He rolled onto his back as he tugged off Yosuke's shirt, sucking and biting on his stomach as he wrapped his arms around the brunette. His lips found Yosuke's chest, gently kissing his skin before catching one of his nipples between his teeth, tugging lightly as Yosuke's legs wrapped around his waist. Souji sat up, letting Yosuke straddle him as Souji nipped at his shoulder and collarbones.

"You're being so good and obedient for me now," Souji murmured into Yosuke's ear. "So good for me, you're so pretty."

He flipped Yosuke back onto the bed, tugging his jeans and briefs off. He took a moment, staring at Yosuke. He had never seen him fully naked, and the time he took to appreciate the sight didn't go unnoticed as Yosuke's face flushed red. His cock was stiff, brushing his thigh as he sat up, and his ass was plump for his overall tiny frame, Souji's gaze settling on it before he stripped himself down to his underwear. Yosuke looked at him wide eyed, reaching for the thin fabric of his boxers, and when Souji gave a wordless nod, the brunette grinned and eagerly tugged them down, freeing his cock.

Yosuke wasn't unfamiliar with Souji's anatomy, having blown him twice, and the revelation that he was actually _incredible_ at sucking Souji off only made him happier to throw Souji's boxers to the side as he fell to his knees. Souji sat on the bed, his hands finding Yosuke's hair as the brunette wrapped his small lips around the thick head of Souji's cock.

"Fucking amazing Yosuke," Souji groaned, thrusting into his mouth as he continued, "so good, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth."

He thought it was a rather obscene sight, the lewd way the head of his cock brushed Yosuke's lip as the boy took his length into his throat, whimpering in response to the praise Souji showered him in.

The recent discovery that Yosuke not only did not have a gag reflex, but somehow literally did not even understand the concept, only further served to amaze Souji as the small brunette swallowed around his cock.

Yosuke had asked him the week previous if he had ever measured, and the shock on his face when Souji said no was photoworthy. Yosuke's reaction was about the following, first _oh my god how have you never measured,_ to _oh my god Souji your dick is eight fucking inches,_ and it wasn't until that moment that Souji fully appreciated just how impressive Yosuke was, because _how the fuck is this virgin bitch who unironically said 'no homo' to me six months ago better at sucking cock than most pornstars._

Souji's focus returned to Yosuke as he pulled out of the brunette's mouth, pushing him down onto the bed and reaching for the small bottle of lube in his nightstand drawer. The bottle opened with a _click_ as Souji spilled the slippery gel into his hand, coating his fingers in it as he began to massage Yosuke's thighs. A few nips to the soft flesh next to Yosuke's cock had him moaning as he grabbed fistfuls of Souji's hair. 

He pressed a single finger against Yosuke's entrance, taking the brunette's throbbing cock into his mouth as he pushed his finger in, pressing against a small bundle of nerves as Yosuke cried out. He swirled his tongue around the head, gently nipping at it as he added a second digit, slowly stretching Yosuke out as the boy moaning around his fingers.

"Please Souji, I'm close, I'm so close, pleaseplease _please!"_ he cried, closing his eyes as he arched his back, cumming in Souji's mouth with a single moan as the brunette's hands tightened around his hair. 

His body relaxed into the bed as Souji pushed his fingers in deeper before sliding them out, pulling Yosuke into his lap. "Ride me," he ordered, pressing the head of his cock against Yosuke's entrance. "Fuck yourself on my cock until you cum again."

Yosuke nodded, reaching back to hold Souji's cock as he slowly took him, letting out a sharp cry when Souji bottomed out. "Move," he growled, and Yosuke grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss as he bucked his hips. When Yosuke whimpered into his mouth, Souji pushed his tongue into the brunette's mouth as he squeezed his hips. "I can't wait," he whispered softly, his composure breaking as he began thrusting up into Yosuke and earning a series of short cries.

The brunette moaned, closed his eyes as Souji held him in place and used him. Yosuke began to break, his thoughts racing as his focus darted between _oh my god he's so hot I'm gonna die_ to _oh my god he's so big_ to _oh my god I'm gonna cum again._ He looked down at Souji, cradling his face as Souji bit down on his lip.

"Please... I'm close... it's so deep," Yosuke whined into his mouth, holding onto Souji's face as they kissed. He wasn't even aware of Souji pushing him onto his back until he lifted Yosuke's leg, holding it up to push deeper into Yosuke and slam into the spot responsible for making him squirm under him.

Yosuke cried out, tightening around Souji as he threw his head back. Tears streamed from his eyes as he came again, sobbing incoherently as Souji's lips found his, sucking gently on his bottom lip as he grabbed Yosuke's hips and gave one last powerful thrust, cumming with a groan.

Souji collapsed into his body as Yosuke tightened his embrace around him. "Fuck," Yosuke murmured softly, pressing a kiss to Souji's head. "I don't know if I'll ever walk right again..."

"I'll carry you," Souji said casually.

"Or we could just stay here forever," Yosuke muttered.

Souji looked at him groggily, growing tired as Yosuke pulled his blankets over them. Souji's arms tightened around his waist as he planted a kiss on Yosuke's swollen lips. "I'm okay with that," he replied,

It was funny, seeing as Yosuke's body had definitely received the most attention, that the brunette was the more lucid of the two as he grinned at the taller boy. "I love you. Souji."

Souji looked at Yosuke, the thin boy in his arms, hair disheveled, the dozens of bite marks and bruises occupying his skin from his thighs to his face all Souji's responsibility. It was the fond look in Yosuke's eyes as he smiled lovingly at up him that was the last thing Souji saw when he fell asleep.

"I love you too," Souji whispered as his vision began to grow dark. "Yosuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me suggestions for future chapters


	4. Not The Actual First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't count it because... obviously, but it was definitely an interesting experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was foreshadowing this with the 'ish' in the last chapter. I wanted Souji and Yosuke to kinda have two 'first times,' one really intense amazing one and one kinda awkward horny teenage-ey one. This is the latter.

Yosuke opened the supply closet door and shoved Souji in, stumbling after him as he pulled the door shut. Souji had been teasing him all day, sneaking up on him and groping him, making _that hot goddamn face and biting his lip like the shit-eating asshole he is,_ and eventually Yosuke snapped.

Souji gasped softly as Yosuke pressed against his back, slipping his hands into Souji's pants.

"You better pray no one walks in," Yosuke teased, tugging Souji's pants down. "I would fuck you right here, but you'd be too loud."

Souji squirmed in his arms, reaching down to palm at Yosuke's cock through his jeans. He leaned over to whisper in Yosuke's ear, "You can use my thighs."

Yosuke's face flushed a deep red as his confidence slipped momentarily, before he pushed Souji against the wall and pulled his jeans down around his knees. "You're such a pervert Souji," he murmured softly as he wrapped a hand around Souji's stiff length, gently tugging on it. He gasped as he slipped his throbbing cock between Souji's thick thighs. They were soft, and kinda reminded Yosuke of the dough they had used to make a pizza a few weeks previously.

He smiled to himself, appreciating his boyfriend's soft and _pretty_ body as he reached down to gently squeeze one. Souji whimpered into the touch, his eyes fluttering as Yosuke's hand tightened around his cock.

"You'd love it if someone caught us, saw me using you," Yosuke whispered, his lips hovering inches away from Souji's as he breathed, "Imagine if they saw how stiff your cock was, just from me fucking your thighs."

He pressed his lips against Souji's, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. His mind was racing as he began to thrust against Souji's thighs, tugging on his boyfriend's dripping cock as he thought, _oh my god_ _h_ _is thighs are_ _so warm and soft and his mouth is so wet..._

And that's how after less than a minute of short thrusts between Souji's thighs, Yosuke came with a muffled grunt against Souji's shoulder.

He gasped for air for a moment, returning to reality as embarrassment sunk in. "Shit, I'm sorry, you didn't even finish..." Yosuke looked around awkwardly, before he thought for a moment and smirked to himself. 

"It's okay," Souji said offhandedly, not noticed Yosuke slowly getting on his knees. The dark room gave Yosuke the advantage, letting him catch Souji off guard as he continued speaking. "I told you to do that, I didn't ask for you to - _oh fuck,"_ he groaned, letting out another moan as Yosuke's lips fully wrapped around his length, taking his cock into his throat as he cupped Souji's balls. He tugged gently on them as he swallowed around Souji's cock, and after a moment Souji's hands found his hair.

He thrusted into Yosuke's mouth with a quiet whimper, quickly cumming in Yosuke's mouth as he bottomed out. Yosuke caught him as his knees went weak, opening his mouth to show a slick mix of cum and saliva as Yosuke wrapped his arms around him. Souji didn't miss the loud _gulp_ in his ear, and as Yosuke slowly pulled Souji's pants up around his waist, he frowned.

"That's the second time you've done that for me, I really do gotta up my game," Souji murmured in a mix of amusement and frustration. 

Yosuke kissed him gently on the cheek as he grinned at his boyfriend before replying, "Considering I came into your thighs after thirty seconds of dry humping, I think we're just about matched in terms of mediocrity. And besides, you're a better kisser than me, so it balances out."

Souji rolled his eyes, shaking his head softly as he said, "Our sex life is _not_ going to become a fucking competition."

"Only because you'd lose," Yosuke shot back, pulling the closet door open just as Chie walked by. 

"Hey," she began, a puzzled expression on her face as she looked at them. "What are you..."

She fell silent as her focus fell onto the disheveled state of Yosuke's hair, Souji's unbuttoned pants, then the supply closet door. Her eyes narrowed, and she swiftly turned and walked in the other direction as she quietly muttered, "Fucking perverts, can't even wait till break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. real world shenanigans and a shadow world doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji wants to be Marin-Karined.
> 
> But that isn't safe, so they play pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy Souji being an obedient sweet little sub

They were sitting on his futon when Souji brought up the events of the day previous, and what had happened when Souji took a heavy hit from the shadow targeting Yosuke. It wasn't until he came out and said it what he wanted that understanding washed over Yosuke and his surprise at Souji's request quickly turned into interest. He stood up slowly, reaching down to cradle his face as Souji hummed into his touch, nuzzling his cheek against Yosuke's palm. 

"So... you want to be treated like a brainwashed slave?" Yosuke asked hesitantly.

Souji flushed pink as he nodded slowly. "I want... I want to feel like my only value is pleasing you. The way I was when that spell hit me... my eyes locked on you and I got all drooly. I couldn't talk... All I wanted was to please you... and then you noticed me, and got all attentive and sweet cause you were worried, and that drove me crazy..."

"It felt really good actually," Souji shrugged sheepishly as he continued, "but we can't do that here, so I thought... we could pretend. I can be silent, and you like... tell me what to do. And reward me with affection if.." he trailed off.

Yosuke finished his sentence with a quiet, "If you're good for me?" 

Souji nodded, his eyes going wide as Yosuke's thumb brushed over his lip. "Okay. Can you sit up for me?" he asked slowly.

Yosuke's breath caught in his throat as Souji wordlessly obliged, sitting on the edge of the futon as straight as he could as Yosuke's gaze fell over him. His eyes were wide as Yosuke gently lifted his chin up, looking at him fondly before saying, "You look very pretty. Like my own doll."

Souji tried to hide it, but Yosuke didn't miss the sound of his breath catching in his throat as Yosuke smirked down at him.

"Is that what you want?" he murmured softly, "To be my doll? My sweet, obedient little doll?"

Souji gave the slightest nod of his head. 

"I have to be able to inspect my doll," he said casually. "Strip."

Souji nodded once as he stood up, silently removing his clothes as Yosuke's eyes fell over his body. He watched the clothes Souji tossed to the side, staring lovingly at him as Souji walked over and stood in front of him. Yosuke gently took his wrist, pressing his finger into his palm three times.

"If you want to stop at any point," he whispered softly as he stood up, "do that to me."

After Souji gave another nod of confirmation, Yosuke began tracing circles into the silent boy's chest. "You certainly are a pretty doll," he murmured softly, brushing his lips against Souji's jaw. "And a soft one too," he teased, giving a single firm squeeze to the inside of Souji's thigh. He remained still and silent, his composure unwavering except for the faint pink color flooding his face. 

"On your knees," Yosuke ordered, feigned a bored tone as he watched Souji quickly drop to his knees in front of Yosuke. It took everything in Yosuke to _control himself_ as he smiled down at Souji. "Good boy," he murmured sweetly.

Souji let out a quiet whimper, but the wide eyed innocent expression on his face went unchanged as Yosuke's praise washed him. His cock was stiff between his legs, standing just below his navel as it twitched, going unnoticed by Souji as his gaze followed Yosuke. The brunette walked over to the door and locked it, before sitting down on the couch as he patted his legs.

"Crawl."

Bowing his head in submission, Souji scrambled over to Yosuke, placing himself on his hands and knees in front of the brunette. He maintained the bored expression on his face as he said, "Pull my jeans down."

Souji unbuttoned his jeans, before he gently tugged them down around Yosuke's ankles. "Underwear too." Souji dragged the thin fabric down, freeing Yosuke's throbbing cock as Yosuke gently stroked his hair.

"What an obedient doll," he said softly. "You're a very good boy Souji. Use your mouth."

Yosuke didn't have to ask him twice. Without breaking his focus on Yosuke's face, he took the brunette's length into his mouth with one swift movement, keeping both hands on the floor as he swirled his tongue around the head of Yosuke's cock. "Fuck Souji," he groaned, his fist finding a handful of the naked boy's hair.

Souji hummed around his cock, pressing his tongue into the slit as Yosuke leaked a steady flow of precum in his mouth. "Good boy," he cooed softly, thrusting into Souji's mouth as the boy whimpered. The feeling of Souji swallowing and then gagging around him threw him over the edge, holding onto Souji's hair with both hands as he fucked his face.

Souji's hands didn't move from his knees, and as Yosuke began babbling incoherently because _holy shit Souji feels so amazing Yosuke's going to die,_ the naked boy felt a surge of pride in his chest. He gathered all of his resolve and stayed still and silent at Yosuke fucked his throat, coming with a moan as his grip on Souji's hair relaxed.

Yosuke gasped for air for a moment, collecting himself before looking down at Souji and chuckling softly to himself. Souji's lips were still wrapped lewdly around his rapidly softening length, and the innocent expression on his face made Yosuke all the more astonished as he said, "In my lap," without even trying to mask the awe in his voice.

Souji lifted his head, his hands going still at his sides as he pulled his lips off Yosuke's cock and climbed into his lap. The brunette wrapped his arms around Souji, pressing a kiss against his lips as he pushed his tongue into Souji's mouth. It only took a few moments of Yosuke sucking gently on Souji's lips and tongue for their lips to both be covered in a dripping mess of saliva and semen.

Yosuke began gently rubbing the outside of Souji's thigh as he kissed the naked boy on the cheek. "Such a good boy," he whispered, reaching down to tug gently on Souji's cock. "You were so, so good for me, so obedient, my pretty, perfect little doll. You're perfect. I wanna hear you, I wanna hear your pretty noises when you cum for me."

It only took a few more moments for Souji to thrust desperately into Yosuke's hand, crying out as his eyes watered, arching his back as ropes of cum painting his chest. Yosuke continued whispering to him, pressing kisses to his ear and cheek as Souji relaxed into Yosuke's body. 

"I love you Yosuke," he whispered into Yosuke's chest, wrapping his arms around the brunette.

"You were so good, Souji. So good for me," he murmured, tightening his embrace around Souji as he carried him over to the futon. "I love you," he said sweetly.

Souji fell asleep in his arms before Yosuke even placed him on the futon, and Yosuke quickly followed suit as he relaxed under the blankets with Souji. 

The grin never left his face as he held Souji in his arms, squeezing him tight as he relaxed under the warm comforter.

"Souji," he murmured lovingly, pressing a gentle kiss to Souji's cheek as he closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into Souji's neck.

Nanako stepped into Souji's room, briefly looking at the two sleeping boys and their heads peeking out from the heavy comforter. She already knew about their relationship, but she had never before witnessed Souji in a moment of such vulnerability. She lingered for a moment, staring fondly at her cousin and his boyfriend as she turned around and gently shut the door, giggling softly to herself before going downstairs. Later that night, when Dojima called from work to check on her, she smiled softly to herself as she said, "Everything's good here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attention: psa: fucking in a mysterious dimension full of demons who would LOVE to violently murder you, is a bad idea.


	6. Sunday at Souji's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke spends the day with Souji and Nanako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy some domestic fluff with very very mild smut

Yosuke stretched out in Souji's futon, brushing only air as he patted the space his boyfriend was lying in when he fell asleep. It took him a moment to adjust to reality, before he pulled on one of Souji's pajama shirts, breathing in his scent as he gripped the thin gray thermal fabric between his fingers. _His shirt smells like him,_ Yosuke thought as he picked up his sweatpants, stepping into them as he opened Souji's door.

The smell of breakfast overwhelmed Yosuke's senses as he went down the stairs, turning the corner to see Nanako biting into a small pancake she had plucked from the large plate in Souji's hands. Souji's expression warmed as his gaze fell onto Yosuke, setting the plate down as he walked over to the brunette. 

"You slept in," Souji said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Yosuke's forehead. He looked at the shirt Yosuke was wearing and smiled, leaning down to quietly murmur, "I like seeing you in my clothes," against Yosuke's ear, brushing his hand against Yosuke's thigh as he turned to sit across from Nanako. 

The last comment went unnoticed by Nanako, but Yosuke flushed a bright red as he sat down next to her, _because how the fuck is Souji so fucking good at doing this to me._ Souji's praise made his knees weak and his stomach flutter whenever he heard it, and he was constantly torn between being embarrassed and aroused at Souji's affection.

"Dad's not coming home tonight, so if Yosuke stays tonight too I wanna make homemade pizzas again," Nanako said casually, looking up to Souji and Yosuke.

Yosuke shrugged, turning to look hesitantly at Souji as he said, "If it's okay with you."

"Of course," Souji replied as he reached over to gently grasp Yosuke's hand, tracing circles into his palm as he looked up hesitantly. "I- _We_ , like having you here," he said softly, smiling up at the brunette.

"Yeah," Nanako said brightly, "you're cool Yosuke. And besides, when you marry Souji I'll have _two_ big brothers!" 

Souji and Yosuke both flushed a deep red as they shared a knowing glance, before bursting into laughter. Yosuke raised an eyebrow at him, a shit-eating grin creeping onto his face as Souji rolled his eyes at him, thinking some mix of _he's so cute_ and _he's such an asshole._

"Sounds good to me," Yosuke said casually, plucking a pancake out of his boyfriend's hand as he bit into it with a wink in Souji's direction. "So what should we do today? We could go to Junes, you know I heard the manager's kid is this really cool dude."

"Anyone who unironically compliments themselves in the third person is a dork," Souji replied, rolling his eyes lazily. Yosuke looked at Souji with feigned sadness as he pouted, but Souji quickly followed it up with, "Good thing I like dorks."

Nanako's eyes went from Souji to Yosuke, her face betraying confusion as she asked, "Who's the manager's son?"

Souji burst out laughing, trying to stifle a series of loud chuckles as Yosuke flushed pink, raising his hand wordlessly, which inspired another bout of louder laughter from Souji as he covered his mouth. 

"You sound like Yukiko," Yosuke remarked, curling his fingers around the mug in front of Souji as he picked it up and raised it to his lips. Souji raised an eyebrow before lightly kicking Yosuke under the table.

“We could always just hang out here for the day,” Souji said softly, “and we don’t even have to run out to get ingredients for pizza.”

It sounded nice to Yosuke, but a hint of self doubt creeped into the front of his mind as he imagined Souji and Nanako being stuck at home all day because of him. He frowned for a moment, looking at Nanako as he said, “I don’t wanna bore Nanako all day…”

Nanako shook her head as she placed her silverware onto her plate. “I’m going to Yuri’s in an hour or so, I’ll be back before dinner though.”

Yosuke looked up at Souji, opening his mouth to speak before he hesitated and relaxed into his seat, leaving whatever he wanted to say unsaid. Souji stood up silently, gathering the dishes before he walked over to the sink.

“Do you wanna watch TV with me before I leave?” Nanako asked. Yosuke nodded, lying down on the couch as Nanako walked over to her spot at the small table in front of the television. It turned on with a quiet _hum,_ a commercial for Junes occupying the screen when it lit up on.

“Everyday’s great at your Junes!” she sang brightly, smiling at Yosuke as she said, “I always sing the song when that commercial comes on!” The brunette grinned at her as Souji sat on the floor in front of the couch, stretching his legs out as he laid his head against the cushion under Yosuke.

“You’re a good singer,” Yosuke said, his hands sliding into Souji’s hair as he gently ran his fingers through it.

They settled on a cartoon, watching three short episodes before Nanako departed. Yosuke promised her that he would be there when she got back, himself being excited to cook with Souji and Nanako again as he waved goodbye to her. 

The door slammed gently behind Nanako as Souji walked over to Yosuke. He was leaning on the kitchen table as Souji stood in front of the brunette and crossed his arms. “What’s wrong?” he said softly, his face betraying a nervous edge.

“Nothing…” Yosuke murmured. Souji frowned at him, raising an eyebrow as Yosuke sighed and shook his head, continuing quietly, “I just, I feel bad sometimes. Like you always take me to these cool places, or we do something fun like cook or play a game, and I’m just... “

Souji’s face melted into relief as he stepped forward and took Yosuke’s hand, pressing his thumb against Yosuke’s palm as he replied, “You don’t have to come up with fun stuff for us to do. You don’t have to prove yourself to me, or Nanako for that matter.”

He took another step forward, his face inches away from Yosuke’s as he continued, “I love you. We could lay together on that couch in silence for the rest of the day and I wouldn’t mind. Because I’m with you. Because I like being with you.”

Yosuke blushed, a smile creeping onto his face as he murmured, “I love you Souji.”

Souji brought his hands up to gently cradle Yosuke’s face, tilting his head as he leaned in to kiss him softly, brushing his nose against Yosuke’s as he pulled away. 

That earned a smile from Yosuke, and just as he was about to reach up and pull Souji into another kiss, the taller boy smirked, the only warning he gave before flipping Yosuke around, pinning him to the kitchen table and pressing his body against the brunette’s back as he wrapped his arms around Yosuke’s neck. 

“I wasn’t kidding,” Souji said softly, brushing his lips against Yosuke’s jaw and nuzzling his nose against his neck. “I really like seeing you in my clothes, it’s absolutely _adorable_.”

Yosuke blushed, squirming in the taller boy’s arms. “Souji…” he murmured sheepishly. His voice was colored with embarrassment but the instinctive tilt of his head to the side as Souji nipped at his neck betrayed him, exposing his enjoyment at the affection.

“I don’t know how,” Souji began, pressing a soft kiss to Yosuke’s jaw, “you manage to be such a cocky jerk, but act so shy and adorable when I compliment you.”

“It’s only wh - _ah,”_ Yosuke whimpered softly when Souji began sucking on the soft part of his neck, “-it’s only when you do it that I get shy....”

“I like that.” Souji purred as he nipped at Yosuke’s neck, “It makes me happy to know that only I get to see you like this.”

Yosuke’s breath caught in his throat, letting out a quiet moan when Souji’s teeth tightened on his skin. Souji pulled away for a moment before whispering in Yosuke’s ear, “And that only I can hear all the pretty noises you make.”

Yosuke whimpered as Souji pushed him down, his forehead resting against the table as Souji kissed his neck. An edge of desperation creeped into his voice as he whispered, "You look _delicious_ like this Yosuke," against the brunette's ear. He whimpered again, loudly this time before Souji stepped backwards, keeping his arms tight around Yosuke as he guided him to the sofa, and falling on top of the short boy as they flopped onto the couch.

“Souji, what-”

His lips found Yosuke’s ear, teeth tugging slightly at the soft lobe. “Be a good boy for me Yosuke,” he ordered, his voice low and seductive, sending a shiver down Yosuke’s spine.

Yosuke let out a soft whine, before he nodded and whispered, “Okay Souji…”

“Roll over for me,” Souji murmured, settling his weight onto the hands on each side of Yosuke’s head to let the smaller boy lazily roll over. “Good boy,” he hummed, a soft and approving tone in his voice as he looked down at Yosuke.

His hair was messy, falling onto his flushed face, his lips parted slightly as he stared fondly up at Souji. His shirt - no, Souji’s shirt - was pushed up around his belly button, exposing the soft, blemished skin of his stomach, marked with dozens of love bites and hickeys from Souji the night previous.

“You’re so cute,” Souji murmured softly, half to himself as his hand found one of his thick thighs, giving the soft flesh a squeeze. Yosuke wrapped his legs around Souji’s waist, smiling up at him despite the bright red flush of his cheeks signaling his embarrassment. 

“Would you mind,” Souji began slowly, “if we didn’t have sex?”

Yosuke looked at him confused for a moment as Souji continued, “I just… want to enjoy you. Like this. Whenever we have sex, I tend to get really tired. But I wanna do this, kiss you and touch you and play with you.”

Souji fell silent, looking at him expectantly before Yosuke pulled him into a kiss, curling his fingers in Souji’s soft silver locks. Yosuke pulled away for a moment to say, “I think I’d really enjoy that,” before Souji returned his kiss.

It was slow and sweet, Yosuke appreciating the gentle fluctuating pressure of Souji’s lips against his. Souji’s hands rested on his neck, both thumbs stroking his jaw as he opened his mouth under the press of Souji’s tongue. He hummed sweetly into the sensation of his tongue sliding under Souji’s, his hands gently pulling and relaxing in his long silver hair. 

Yosuke pulled away, whispering, “I love you. _Souji_ ,” before Souji’s lips found his jaw, pressing a series of soft kisses to his skin.

“I love you,” Souji murmured, “ _Yosuke_.”

Souji shifted, moving to sit up before he gently pulled Yosuke into his lap, resting his hands on Yosuke’s waist as he smashed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Souji’s mouth as he brought a hand up to rest on Souji’s cheek. 

Souji broke away for a moment, looking at Yosuke before he continued, “Can you take your pants off?”

Yosuke nodded, standing up and dropping his sweatpants. His boxer briefs were a faded navy blue, snug around his thighs and cupping his ass, only to fall loose near the spandex band at the top and obscure the shaft of Yosuke’s cock. Just before Yosuke was about to tug the shirt off, he hesitated and looked at Souji.

“Yeah. Keep that on,” Souji said, echoing Yosuke’s thoughts before he voiced them. He pulled Yosuke back into his lap and gently fondled his thighs, squeezing the doughy flesh in his hands as he watched Yosuke’s face twist up in pleasure.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, staring up at Yosuke. 

“Souji!” Yosuke whined, cheeks flushing a deep red. “I can’t handle it when you say that kinda stuff…”

Souji cradled the brunette’s face, looking at him seriously. “You are, you’re beautiful, and brave, and strong, and funny, and sweet and _I love you.”_

That threw Yosuke over the edge, his face burning as he kissed Souji. His eyes were watering, his body weak. Souji’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close as Yosuke held Souji’s cheeks, whimpering softly as Souji sucked gently on his lower lip. 

“Souji, Souji, Souji, Souji,” Yosuke murmured, repeating Souji’s name over and over into his mouth. Souji’s arms tightened around Yosuke’s back as he arched into the embrace, holding Souji’s face tight in his hands.

Souji shifted, lying on his back as he opened his legs to let Yosuke settle his weight on his body. His legs sat tight around Yosuke’s hips, squeezing the brunette in between his thighs. 

“You’re amazing,” Yosuke said, pulling away to look at Souji. “You compliment me so much, but you never admit how incredible you are.”

Souji’s lips pursed as he looked away from Yosuke, his cheeks flushing a light pink as Yosuke continued, “Everyone you meet is just… amazed by you. You’re hilarious, and friendly and easy to get along with, but also really intelligent and brave and nice. You’re kind to people. To me.”

“I love you,” Yosuke said softly, brushing his nose against Souji’s as he traced his jaw with his thumb. Souji looked up at him, blushing a warm red as Yosuke gently stroked Souji’s lip, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Nanako, have you been helping Yosuke cheat?” Souji said, shooting a look of accusation at the small girl sitting behind him.

They were sitting in the living room and playing Uno. Nanako had moved to sit behind Souji when she lost, and he had quickly become aware of Yosuke’s eyes darting to her every time his turn came up, but remained silent until he turned and caught her in the act.

She giggled, looking guilty as she pointed to Yosuke. “I just mouthed instructions, _he_ chose to follow them!”

Souji thought for a moment, and then froze. He turned his head slowly to Yosuke, wordlessly narrowing his eyes as his focus locked onto Yosuke. “That’s true,” he said softly.

He raised his hands in defense, quickly saying, “Sorry Souji, I just-”

Yosuke was cut off by Souji raising his hand up. He smiled deviously at Yosuke and said, “You’ll just have to apologize to me _properly_ later.”

Yosuke’s face flashed confusion before it cleared with recognition. He flooded a bright red, stifling a few nervous coughs into his hand as he looked away from Souji. Nanako turned to her cousin and asked, “What does that mean Souji?”

“Oh nothing,” Souji said off-handedly, waving her question away. “Yosuke’s just gonna do some of my assignments to make up for being a cheater! He’s really come to enjoy doing homework lately.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok should i write the sick-fic next, or Yosuke's "apology" to Souji...


	7. Liquid Ibuprofen and the most loving but irresponsible makeout session in history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji is sick. This is the sick-fic. Enjoy affectionate concerned Yosuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine souji and yosuke as full vers full switch, but with very different dynamics depending on who is in control and what they want

“Souji, where are you?” Yosuke groaned into his phone, peeking out the classroom door and into the hallway in frustration as he dialed his boyfriend’s number.

Souji had been quiet all weekend, turning down Yosuke’s requests to hang out and refusing to enter the TV. 

Souji picked up the phone immediately, quickly saying, “I’m so sorry Yosuke, I was just about to call you. I’m in bed, a little sick. Can you call me and tell me the textbook pages for Arithmetic after school?”

Yosuke rolled his eyes, slamming his phone shut in his hand as thought for a moment. He took a single look at the clock before he waved to Chie and Yukiko and walked out of class. 

Souji was still staring sadly at his wall, feeling guilty for missing school  _ and  _ for pissing off Yosuke. He had hung up without saying a word, and Souji had been sulking ever since. 

He sat up quickly though when he heard his front door slam, wincing at the pain the movement caused his body, his mind racing, wondering who could be there.

_ That can’t be Dojima… did Nanako come home to take care of me?  _ Souji thought, staring at his door, only for his jaw to drop when he heard the light footsteps he could only associate with Yosuke.

“Of course...” he murmured softly to himself, trying to feign a healthy disposition as the door swung open. 

“Don’t even try to convince me to stay away, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you sit here miserable and alone,” Yosuke said, holding his hand up to silence any objections from Souji before they arose. 

Souji looked at him in frustration before sighing and relaxing into his futon. “If you insist on getting yourself sick, I guess I can’t stop you,” he said softly, “but I’m fine.”

Yosuke sat a small backpack on Souji’s floor, resting it against the small table in the middle of his room as he shot back, “Cut the shit Souji. I know you, you came to school everyday for a week when you had the flu because you insisted you were fine. You wouldn’t stay home if you were - _ oh fuck,”  _ he swore as he finally got a good look at Souji.

His face was pale, devoid of warmth but clammy and damp with perspiration. His hair laid flat on his head, slicked back with sweat likely from lying on his back. 

“Oh, Souji,” Yosuke said softly as he walked over to the bed-ridden boy, his mind unbothered by the possibility of infection because  _ there’s no way in hell I’m letting my boyfriend be sad and lonely while he’s sick.  _ “Baby, you should have told me it was this bad,” he continued, cradling Souji’s face with a single hand.

“I didn’t want you to worry…” he murmured, looking sadly to the side. Yosuke reached for his bag, pulling it over to the futon as he searched for the small bag of medicine his mother prepared every year for flu season. 

He had to run back to his house for it, and he was glad he did when he found a bottle of liquid ibuprofen and a thermometer amongst other things. “You haven’t taken anything yet, have you?” Yosuke asked, handing the thermometer to Souji as he shook his head. 

“Ok,” Yosuke began, opening the bottle and pulling out the cap, “then I’m gonna give you the max dosage for your weight, but it has Benadryl in it, so it might make you sleepy.”

Yosuke swapped the beeping thermometer for the cap filled with pink liquid as Souji quickly swallowed it, grimacing at the bitter taste. “I know baby, I know it’s gross but  _ -Souji _ ! Oh my god, your temperature is a hundred and two point four!”

He grabbed the empty medicine cap and frowned for a moment, turning to Souji as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He asked, “Do you have any medicine in this house?” only for his fears to be confirmed when Souji shook his head. 

“Souji, if you  _ ever  _ get sick again, you need to  _ tell me!  _ You’re really sick, and without medicine it could get alot worse!” he yelled, dropping the bottle and thermometer into his bag as he pulled out a breakfast bar.

Yosuke sighed before he turned back around to Souji, his expression softening immediately. “Here, this should be good,” he said softly, “since it’s light but filling.”

He climbed into the futon, lying on Souji as the boy winced in pain. He sat up, frowning down at the futon before settling next to Souji and wrapping his arms around him. Souji relaxed into his chest, unwrapping the cereal bar and hesitantly putting it into his mouth, taking a single bite before he quickly devoured it.

“I’m sorry that I got angry,” Yosuke said slowly. “I got really really scared when I saw how sick you were, but I still shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

Souji swallowed before murmuring, “I’m just not used to having people care like that. Nanako wanted to stay and help me this morning, I was barely able to talk her out of calling Dojima.”

“When I was younger,” Souji began, “my parents never took care of me when I got sick, or called in to excuse my absences. Eventually, I just stopped telling them I was sick, and they never noticed. I got used to people not caring.”

His voice was cold, devoid of emotion as he stated his parent’s neglect and lack of love with a matter-of-factness appropriate for approaching a business decision. He had only spoken about his relationship with them a few times before, mainly because there was little to speak of, talking mostly about how the lack of a connection made him feel.

He looked up at Yosuke, his eyes watering as he continued, “But you care. I see that, and it makes me so happy. And I should let you-no I  _ will _ let you. It’s just hard to get used to. But I’ll get used to it.”

Yosuke smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to Souji’s lips before he said, “You’ll make it up to me sometime when I get sick. God knows I won’t be able to keep you away, you’ll fuckin teleport into my room or some shit.”

Souji shifted, nuzzling his face into Yosuke’s stomach as he squeezed the brunette closer. “You’re gonna get sick,” Souji muttered, his words muffled by Yosuke’s shirt. 

“Guess that means I don’t have to be shy,” Yosuke shot back as he tightened his embrace around Souji, shifting in the bed to lay down next to him. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Souji murmured sadly. “I haven’t been able to rub one out since Friday, I doubt I could even bottom right now.”

Yosuke chuckled and then squeezed Souji closer. “I’m not trying to get in your pants, I just wanna make out with you when you’re up for it. I’m not leaving until you’re better, so I’m bound to get sick either way.”

Souji chucked, before he shifted slowly, lazily climbing onto Yosuke’s lap. “Well you’re gonna have to hold me the whole time, but I can definitely do that much,” he murmured, resting his forehead against Yosuke’s. “I will say, I definitely missed your affection all weekend.”

“I can make up for that,” Yosuke replied softly, lifting his face as his embrace on Souji tightened, and pressing their lips together.

Souji’s inhibitions melted away completely as his body grew weak in Yosuke’s arms, settling his weight against Yosuke’s chest as he slipped his tongue into Souji’s mouth. 

Souji gave a few hesitant flicks of his tongue into Yosuke’s mouth before the brunette gave his lower lip a gentle nip, trapping it between his teeth before he sucked gently on it. 

“Yosuke,” he whined into the boy’s mouth, sucking gently on his tongue as Yosuke slipped it deeper into his mouth. His mind was still clouded by the slowly fading fever, closing his eyes as he lost his other senses, focusing only on the warm, wet feeling of Yosuke’s mouth.

He felt Yosuke’s hands leave his back, and as he whimpered at the loss of sensation Yosuke’s legs lifted out and up from under him and wrapped around his waist. Yosuke laid back, relaxing his legs as he rested them on either side of Souji’s hips.

Yosuke pulled Souji forward, letting go of him as Souji’s weight settled onto his body, his hands finding Souji’s head as his fingers tightened around his now-dry silver hair. “Now you can rest comfortably,” Yosuke said softly, “and makeout with me.”

Souji smiled at him, humming gently with approval. “I like this,” he said softly. “You’re affectionate, but you aren’t shy about it, or teasing me.”

Yosuke blushed for the first time that day, reminded of his behavior, but he brushed the momentary embarrassment aside. “If I’m being honest… I don’t get that nervous anymore. A bit flustered, but I sorta play it up since you seem to like it so much. And it’s fun.”

Souji smirked down at him as Yosuke continued, “But… if you want me to be affectionate like this, just ask. I enjoy it alot.”

His lips found Souji’s again, accepting his tongue with a soft hum of satisfaction as his hands found Yosuke’s face. His full weight settled into Yosuke’s body as they both sighed, and Yosuke closed his eyes with a soft moan, fingers curling in Souji’s hair as he nipped gently at his tongue.

“Hey Souji,” Yosuke murmured against his lips before he pulled away, brushing his hand against Souji’s face as he continued, “I think your fever broke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me chapter recommendations


	8. a potentially unhealthy obsession with Souji's hair, and vaguely paternal approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji and Yosuke fuck
> 
> Oh, and Dojima is warming up to Yosuke, sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love dad! dojima

Souji pulled away, his hair messy and curling in Yosuke’s fingers. He had stopped straightening it as frequently when Yosuke saw it naturally for the first time, shaggy and soft and messy and curling up at the ends.

He had found it so cute, and unable to stop himself from jumping on Souji and lovingly messing with it. He pushed Souji down on his bed and climbed into his lap, straddling his boyfriend as Yosuke ran his fingers through his hair, breathing in Souji’s scent.

“Do you like me?” Souji asked teasingly, “or my hair?”

“I love your hair, but I love you alot more,” Yosuke admitted, leaning down to kiss him. He had long ago disregarded his hangups about kissing and sex, merely taking pleasure in Souji’s enjoyment of what he did. 

He reached down to rub one of Souji’s pink exposed nipples, squeezing it gently between his fingers. That earned a whimper from Souji, vibrating against Yosuke’s lips.

Yosuke pulled away for a moment, repeatedly kissing his boyfriend gently on the cheek before whispering, “Souji, can you be good for me?”

He flushed pink and grinned, nodding enthusiastically before going still, waiting for further instruction. Yosuke smiled down at him, gently lifting Souji’s chin with his fingers. “Do you remember what I told you? To tell me to stop or hit my thigh twice if you can’t talk, okay?”

He nodded slightly, before Yosuke pressed a delicate thumb to his lower lip and hummed in approval, “Good boy. Open your mouth for me.”

His thumb slipped between Souji’s lips as he gently parted his teeth, wrapping his lips around Yosuke’s thumb as he looked up at the brunette, eyes wide and expectant. “Wider,” Yosuke said softly.

There was an innocent edge to his eyes, and the contrast between that and the lewd way that his lips wrapped around Yosuke’s thumb and enveloped it to the knuckle only made it even hotter.

“Fuck, Souji,” he murmured, reaching down to grab Souji’s hand, “you have no idea how adorable and hot that was. Feel how hard you made me,” he instructed, placing Souji’s hand on the aching tent in his pants.

Souji whimpered softly around Yosuke’s thumb, smiling around him as Yosuke slowly pulled his thumb away, lifting his face with gentle hands to brush his nose against Souji’s before he kissed him. 

It was soft, and while unreserved in affection - Souji could just  _ feel  _ the warmth, and the love behind every slow movement of Yosuke’s lips against his - but he held Souji with a new delicacy.

Yosuke’s hands didn’t move from Souji’s face when he pulled away, whispering, “I’m gonna take care of you, show you how much I love you. All you have to do is be good for me and tell me what you want, okay?”

“Okay,” Souji said quietly, smiling expectantly at him.

Yosuke reached down to pull Souji’s pants off, leaving him in his boxer briefs, strained against his now hard cock. “Lie down,” he said softly, watching Souji stretch out in the bed as Yosuke quickly stripped his clothes off, climbing onto the bed after tossing his underwear to the side.

“What do you want?” Yosuke asked softly, rubbing Souji’s thighs.

Souji flushed a deep red and looked to the side before quietly answering, “You… inside me, filling me up…”

Yosuke’s dick twitched against his stomach at that, because  _ how is Souji so cute and hot at the same time.  _ But he couldn’t let Souji off without some teasing, so he squeezed his thighs hard, leaning down to suck bruises into the soft skin between Souji’s legs, leaving a series of dark hickeys that stopped just below Souji’s aching dick. 

Flipping Souji onto his stomach, he tugged his tight boxers off and gave his erection a single gentle tap before throwing them behind him as he stared at Souji, overcome with lust. He tried desperately to ignore the pool of warmth below his stomach, determined to have his way with Souji.

“You look so good like this,” Yosuke said sweetly, “so vulnerable and cute. And your ass is so perfect, big and soft…”

Souji whimpered softly, a noise that made Yosuke’s cock throb as he squeezed Souji’s ass, kneading the soft fat before gently smacking it and then smiling in satisfaction at Souji’s quiet cry, keeping his hand on the soft flesh as it began to flush red.

Souji whined as Yosuke pressed his lips to the red mark on his ass, kissing down to his thighs before gently nipping at the soft skin next to Souji’s neglected cock as he whimpered, “Yosuke  _ please _ !”

“Okay baby, I know,” Yosuke said, “but I have to get you ready.”

Yosuke reached in between the futon and the floor, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant as he squeezed the bottle, dripping the cool gel onto his fingers as he slicked them thoroughly. It only took the slightest press against Souji’s entrance for him to begin whining under his breath, desperately trying to cover his mouth as Yosuke’s index finger slipped inside him.

It only took a moment of pushing and angling his finger for Souji to cry out, his hand falling from his mouth to grip the sheets, indicating that Yosuke had found the correct spot. He smirked to himself, pushing harder against the small bundle of nerves as Souji tightened around his finger.

Yosuke shifted his body to lie on top of Souji, pressing his finger deeper and sucking on Souji’s neck. “You’re being so good for me,” he purred, nipping gently at Souji’s earlobe and slipping a second finger into Souji.

He accepted Yosuke easily, giving a series of moans as Yosuke’s fingers pressed hard against his prostate. “Yosuke…” he whimpered quietly, eyes fluttering as Yosuke pushed just a bit deeper, earning a sharp cry from Souji.

“Tell me how it feels,” Yosuke said sweetly before biting down on the soft flesh of Souji’s neck.

“Good,” Souji whined, “so good, and deep please Yosuke, please _ please -AH!”  _ he cried, his head falling back. Yosuke’s teeth tightened on his skin as he spread his fingers, very slowly stretching Souji out.

“Good boy,” Yosuke murmured softly, “You’re being so good for me.”

With his other hand, Yosuke began to gently rub the head of Souji’s dick, digging his teeth deeper into Souji’s skin, pushing harder into him. Souji began squirming, tightening around Yosuke as he cried out repeatedly, Souji’s cock twitching. Yosuke wrapped his hand around his cock, giving his aching length the slightest relief as he pulled his fingers out.

It only took a moment to slather his length in the cold lubricant, giving it a few slow strokes, never lifting his weight from Souji’s back.

_ “Yosuke come on…”  _ Souji murmured sadly, only to immediately whimper with pleasure when Yosuke flipped him over and pressed against his entrance.

Yosuke’s hand stayed wrapped around Souji’s cock as his other found Souji’s chin, holding his face still. “Say please,” he purred softly, giving Souji’s erection a gentle squeeze.

“Please Yosuke, please, pleaseplease _ please!”  _ he begged, whining under Yosuke.

Yosuke’s hand tightened on his face possessively, breathing, “Good boy,” against Souji’s ear as he pushed into him, groaning as Souji tightened around him. It only took a moment for Souji to adjust, and the moment he whispered ‘ _ more,’ _ Yosuke pushed until he bottomed out with a low moan.

“Fuck Souji, you’re tight,” Yosuke groaned, angling his face to push his tongue into Souji’s mouth as he gave the first slow thrust. Souji cried, moaning into Yosuke’s mouth. Yosuke sucked on his lip, pushing into him before lifting his weight slightly, before slamming back down into Souji.

“Ah,  _ god  _ Yosuke, please!” Souji whined into Yosuke’s mouth, tears gathering in his eyes as Yosuke fucked him.

“You’re so good,” Yosuke hummed, his words vibrating into Souji’s mouth as their tongues flicked against each other, thrusting quickly and desperately when he heard the shaky cry that indicated Souji would finish soon, “taking my dick so well, such a good boy. You’re so amazing and good, just  _ perfect for me. _ ”

He came with a cry, thrusting into Yosuke’s hand and moaning desperately into his mouth. It only took another moment for Yosuke to bottom out and moan in response, filling Souji with ropes of wet warm cum as he came to an abrupt stop, resting fully inside him. 

Souji must have fallen asleep, because one moment Yosuke was turning him over and kissing him, gently cooing to him and holding him, and the next moment he was lifting Souji up to clean him up.

It wasn’t until Yosuke laid down next to him, embracing him tight that Souji fully returned to reality. “You’re so good for me Souji,” he said sweetly, “and you did so well.”

They were lying there for hours, blankets hiked up to their shoulders as Yosuke lovingly murmured to him, holding him and kissing him and teasing him until Souji fell asleep in his arms. His face nuzzled against Yosuke’s chest, arms wrapped around him, clinging desperately to him.

Yosuke was exhausted, his lips finding Souji’s head at the same moment consciousness slipped away from him, falling asleep with his face buried in Souji’s hair.

Nanako cracked the door, looking at the sleeping boys in amusement before she gently closed the door, walking back downstairs to prepare dinner. 

Dojima was relaxed on the couch, looking over at Nanako as she began to pull ingredients from the fridge. “Yosuke’s here?” he asked, a rather bored expression on his face as he stood to help his daughter with dinner.

She smiled, nodding up at him. “Good,” he continued, “cause I am way too tired to carry a conversation.”

They both paused for a moment, staring at each other before bursting into laughter. Dinner included a lot of shared smirks with Nanako, laughing internally as Yosuke tripped over his own words. Yosuke decided to stay the night, and before Souji followed him upstairs, Dojima gently grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.

“Not that you need me to,” Dojima murmured quietly, looking up at Souji on the step above him, “but I am starting to like the kid.”

Souji smiled, nodding wordlessly.

“Don’t tell him I said that though,” Dojima insisted, shooting Souji a lighthearted smirk before continuing, “He’s funnier when he’s nervous.”

Souji gently opened the door to his room, allowing himself only a momentary grin of private satisfaction at Dojima’s approval, before he went back to Yosuke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lelele

**Author's Note:**

> more to come lmao


End file.
